


Огарь

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Йоко Таро иди нахуй дождь есть я так сказала, я знаю что в ниерке нет дождя судя по гримуару но мне похуй, я просто хочу чтоб девочки были счастливы ок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Summary: Впервые за много лет пошёл дождь. Что он принесёт Деволе?
Relationships: Devola/Popola (Nier)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Огарь

Снаружи шёл ужасный ливень. Дождевые капли молотили по ветхой оконной раме таверны. Внутри уже почти никого не было в силу позднего часа. За столами можно было увидеть только некоторых рабочих, что вернулись с работы из других городов, и очень редких постояльцев. Девола в последний раз коснулась струн своей лютни. Встав со своего места, она поблагодарила владелицу таверны за тёплый приём, как делала всегда, возвращаясь домой. 

— Постой! — ошеломлённо бросила ей вслед владелица таверны. — Там же дождь, Девола! 

— И что? — усмехнулась девушка, махнув рукой. — Мне всё равно недалеко. 

— Ну хотя бы накидку возьми, — запричитала женщина, всплеснув руками. — Потом отдашь обратно. Мне один странник им расплатился за выпивку. Так что никаких нет, всё равно завтра утром придёшь сюда. 

Девола неловко улыбнулась, забирая у женщины накидку из гладкого материала. 

— Он совсем не впитывает воду, — похваляясь, сказала владелица таверны. — Так что тебе как раз пригодится. 

— Спасибо большое! — бросила Девола, накинув дождевик на плечи и выбежав на улицу. Солнце светило тускло, чёрные тучи клубились над головой. 

Холодный ветер заставлял капли дождя падать под видимым наклоном, и Девола сильнее укуталась в дождевик, прибавляя шаг в сторону Библиотеки. На улице никого не было, и она быстро добралась до фонтана, в котором беспокойно плавали рыбы. Деволе даже стало жалко этих маленьких рыбок: они не могли укрыться от ливня, а вода в фонтане беспокойно рябила на поверхности. Но долго стоять возле фонтана она не могла, ведь ей нужно было спешить домой. Она взглянула на дом, одиноко стоявший на холме: наполовину обвалившийся кирпичный забор едва скрывал его. В доме горел слабый свет — на первом этаже едва заметно дрожала свеча. Внезапно, дверь распахнулась, и оттуда выпорхнула ужасно знакомая девушка. 

Рыжая огарь, движущаяся плавно, словно по гладкой поверхности озера, вот кем она была. С невиданной грацией, присущей лишь ей, она остановилась у порога. Заворожённая, Девола не могла сдвинуться с места. Рядом с огарью оказался едва заметный серый сорокопут, цепкий клюв и острые когти. Он сливался с темнотой комнаты, из которой вышел, сливался даже с прикрытой дверью. Крошечный сорокопут да огарь, они перекликались беззвучными словами, растворяющимися в шуме дождя. Первым Деволу заметил сорокопут. Деволе было неприятно, когда он смотрел на неё так пристально, с пустым выражением лица. Ей не нужно было даже всматриваться, чтоб понять, что сейчас он смотрит на неё именно так. У сорокопута был характерный, милозвучный голосок. Она могла поклясться, что его слова несут в себе режущий свист — “трр-урр”, “трр-урр”. 

Попола быстро попрощалась и поспешной рысцой подбежала к Деволе, и та любезно укрыла её частью дождевика, который был достаточно большим, чтоб им могли укрыться двое. 

— Что-то странный ливень, а? — спросила Девола, чувствуя, что звучит глупо. 

— Дождя не было уже так давно, — мрачным тоном ответила ей Попола. — Странно это всё. А где ты взяла этот дождевик? 

— Владелица таверны одолжила, — Девола усмехнулась. — Она даже не знает, что это такое, с ней просто расплатились необычной находкой, а она и рада. 

Попола ничего не ответила, лишь ускорив шаг. Они дошли до Библиотеки быстро, всё равно вымокшие несмотря на наличие дождевика. В Библиотеке было тихо и светло, но самое главное — тепло. Наскоро переодевшись и оставив вымокшую одежду сушиться, Девола заметила, что Попола вернулась в свой кабинет. Девола поспешным шагом поднялась по лестнице, зашла к Пополе. Та уже сидела за столом и что-то писала, полностью погружённая в дела. Она днями сидела у себя в Библиотеке, вся в делах, и Деволе это ужасно не нравилось. 

— Ну Попола, — обиженным тоном протянула Девола, тяжело плюхнувшись на диван, который издал пронзительный скрип под её весом. — Оторвись от своих дел хотя бы на секунду. На улице впервые за много лет пошёл дождь, а ты всё в своих делах. Кстати, почему ты была у Ниера?

— Мне осталось совсем немного, — вздохнула Попола, выписывая размашистым красивым почерком письмо мэру Приморья. — Ниер испугался дождя. Пришёл ко мне весь перепуганный, потому что с неба текла вода, гремел гром и сверкали молнии. Пришлось вернуть его домой и объяснить, что так раньше бывало. Ему же всего шестнадцать, он дождя никогда не видел до этого. 

Девола недовольно нахмурилась, пытаясь всячески отвлечь подругу от её обязанностей: она попыталась отодвинуть стул с Пополой, но лишь едва не споткнулась о лежащие стопкой на полу книги, потом она хотела помешать Пополе песнями, специально играя громко и фальшиво, но девушка не обратила на это никакого внимания. 

— Попола, ну хоть на секунду оторвись от своих писем, — жалобно взмолилась Девола, пытаясь встать так, чтоб её тень загораживала бумаги на столе. 

  
  


Попола, издав усталый вздох, подняла взгляд на подругу. В её глазах теплилось смиренное недовольство. Девола победно ухмыльнулась и быстро поцеловала девушку в щёку. Попола смущённо покраснела, в удивлении уставившись на Деволу, пока последняя громко хохотала, пытаясь унять мечущихся в животе бабочек. Её лицо обдало жаром. 

— Ну вот, теперь ты отвлеклась, — лукаво улыбнулась Девола. 

— С тобой только попробуй не отвлечься, — Попола мягко улыбнулась, её сосредоточенный взгляд стал менее напряжённым, сразу же теплея. 

Девола крепко её обняла, уткнувшись лицом в прямые и густые волосы Пополы, что очень приятно пахли мылом. 

— Я люблю тебя, Попола, — тихо прошептала Девола, и голос её таял с каждым словом, подобно приторно-сладкой сахарной вате во рту. Бабочки в животе заметались ещё сильнее, что-то внутри стянулось в тугой узел, когда между её словами и ответом затянулась пауза. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Девола, — медовым тоном ответила Попола, тоже крепко обнимая подругу.

Снаружи бушевал ветер, рокотал грозный гром. Девола ещё никогда не чувствовала себя счастливее, чем сейчас. 


End file.
